Kingdom Hearts: War's Beginning
by AoZ
Summary: Sora and Xehanort were not the only powerful Keyblade Masters. There were others long, long ago- as well as a war that split the World into many fragile pieces. Look on and see the true prelude to Sora's story, and the Keyblade War.
1. Prelude

_Welcome to the Prelude to all the Kingdom Hearts series (or so I now proclaim!)  
Kingdom Hearts: War's Beginning_

_I'm warning you now, no pairings. (Hints, etc. in this one- but nothing grand!!) None. I'm going to be different, and just have friendship really- though a future one will contain romance galore! Fluff will occur, it's human! _

_I have no clue how long it will last._

_But I'm basically going to be…rewriting the entire series and tweaking a few things. OCs, ideas, tiny little twists, etc. I'm hoping to keep it as close to the original(s) as possible! Wish me luck!!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_This gal here owns no rights/anything regarding Disney OR Square Enix. _

_All she owns is her original characters. (I need a few names by the way. Send me a message if you're interested in helping me!)_

* * *

_**KINGDOM HEARTS: **_

_**War's Beginning**_

_**  
Prelude**_

_**Glimpse of the End**_

_**Destiny's Rebirth**_

* * *

_Long ago, the world was united and filled with warm light._

_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light._

The wind was chilling. The type of wind that made bones hide beneath fearful skin. The sun was setting for its last time in the world known now. Everything was changing. But…was it for better, or for worse? The light…

The light.  
Fate had turned the world from prosperity to hanging on the very edge of balance. What was to come, was left in _their_ hands.

The hands of the sinners, the damned, the fighters, the seekers…

Those chosen by the Key.

_Everyone loved the light._

_Then people began to fight over it._

The brilliance of the golden sun quietly descended onto the everlasting horizon. Few cliff-sides had come into existence at this point in the world's existence.

* * *

What lie in-between the four towering, miles upon miles long rocky structures were a crossroad. This pathway led in four different directions. It was said, within each tale that every teacher recited to their pupil, that this crossroad was one all great heroes and villains alike did walk.

* * *

Each of the splits leads to a path one would walk for the rest of their life.

The road to Light.

The road to Darkness.

The road to everlasting Twilight.

And the final was always forgotten,

The road to Dawn.

The two most likely trodden, teachers would say, are Light and Darkness.

However, there is always the misconception that neither can exist in harmony together within one's heart.

But the greatest power, is that balance. The few who master it, are the few most powerful.

_Prepare, and fight for that balance._

This philosophy was, however, left in the dust.

Greed began to grow.

* * *

However the sight of the horizon was fading; shadows and silhouettes combine blocking the view to those that waited.

Many-a-warrior stood in somber silence; anxiously awaiting Fate's somewhat cruel yet fought for plan to unfold.

Who would win this nightmarish fight?

Would it be the light?  
The dark?

Neither side knew. One difference between them, was that one of the two opposing sides assumed they would leave victorious- but nothing was set in stone.

_They wanted the light for themselves._

_Then, Darkness found its way into people's hearts._

The approaching army began to slow its pace as they approached the crossroads. The other side, the Warriors of Light, tensed- anticipating the battle of their lives. As the final footsteps slowed at last, the tension among them could shatter reality itself.  
Finally, blades were raised to the Heavens, and war emitted into the world.

Bloodlust, revenge, honor…

Neither side…would win.

_Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people,_ _and in a flash it spread..._

_It covered everything, and the world disappeared._

The Ultima Weapon they sought out, The _X-Blade_, soon dispersed into non-existence, waiting for a new Warrior worthy of it to come and reclaim it.

The majority fell to death or holes that drowned.

In the end, only a small handful would carry on this burden, as they fled for sanctuary.

The worlds began to cry, as a dismal rain slowly washed and faded the mud and blood of the fallen.

_But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of children..._

_Children gathered their glimmers of light and recreated the worlds._

They would carry on the burden of their mistakes; their sins. For this war, of Light and Darkness, was a wasted, hopeless mistake that cost the world its order, its balance.

_The recreated world, however, was no longer united..._

_It was divided into several smaller worlds._

_It's the world we live in now._

As they fled, the world cracked and divided. To protect itself and the inhabitants, the world became much smaller pieces shielding away the Sins of the Soldiers.

_Because the true light was still hidden deep within the darkness..._

_That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other._

These young fighters soon became Masters, Teachers, and Professors. They carried on the burden, and inhabited these new worlds. Their new mission was to train new wielders, to keep history from repeating itself, for fear of what may be the ultimate ending.

Slowly, they drifted apart. Each took on a new apprentice as they appeared, and restrained the abilities they would learn.  
It continued throughout history.

New Masters restrained more and more.  
Pupils held less and less idea as to the true potential that these Ultimate Blades held within.

This remained so, for many, many years.

_But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open._

_And the true light will return._

However, the balance would be broken again.  
A young man, destined for two different roads, with great potential.

History and time slowly reset the clock as he sought out the past better left forgotten in the shadows.

Yet…

Fate had already planned this out.

And another great young man would also be destined for greatness. This one, was a Hero belonging to the Realm of Light.  
Everything…would come into play.

This…is just the beginning of a Destiny much larger than imaginable.

This, was just the small steps.

The dominoes setting off the true Destiny of All.

* * *

_Well there you have it. A Prelude to War's Beginning. However, it's hinting towards the end, teehee!  
I'm writing this just for the sake of it. Don't write out huge ol' criticisms, I don't pay much attention to them._

_Though I would love feedback if you like it._

_Cheers!_

_~ AoZ_


	2. Awakening

_Here I am again. Busy busy! 5 or less weekdays now, can't wait until graduation! Anyway, a heads up:_

_Don't expect frequent updates. I'm trying really hard to make this as decent as possible. You know how hard that is?! Trying to follow a certain format to an even earlier prelude to the series is more difficult than I thought- but I'm determined!!_

_I still need several names. And if you have a character/concept idea you want to throw in, I may just consult you. Let me know ASAP. I need more baddies and goodies._

_Alrighty then. What does every Kingdom Hearts game have in the very beginning?_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_This gal owns nothing but her original characters and the story concept. All Disney related worlds/characters belong to Disney, the game and everything else (including Final Fantasy), belongs to Square Enix._

_

* * *

_

_**AWAKENING**_

**The Heart's Reform**

**

* * *

**

_It's funny how the mind creates the most bizarre of scenarios. Especially in the Dreamland._

_They seem to reflect the innermost desires, or a modified replication of one's thoughts and memories of the day._

_Sometimes they even create the Heart's innermost desires, or fabricate horrific nightmares that cause the life source to cringe away._

_It's a peculiar thing though._

_The Heart._

_Once the Heart is listened to, it cannot be undone._

_For it guides every body, every being._

_The Heart…_

_Is that what Fate is?_

_Can we only hear it…_

_When sleep puts our mind in its comatose state?_

_

* * *

_

The world turned dark. Much like the deep ocean. So dark…

And falling. The falling sensation was never-ending. It's unpleasant. If death is inevitable, why can it not act and claim this life?

_Am I dying?_

The farther the fall, the darker it grows.

_No. You are waking._

_What?_

_Do not be afraid, Child. Look forth. Can you not see it?_

The Voice gently faded.

A shed of light finally shines through the abyss. A glimmer of hope among the Dark as the light became brighter. The plummet down seemed less and less the likelihood of demise, becoming more and more like safety; Sanctuary.

However just as soon as the light appeared, it did not seem so close.

_Close your eyes._

_Why?_

_Look into your heart,_

_Feel its rhythm._

_For within it, lies the true power you Hold._

Again the voice faded softly away into the black nothingness.

Eyes, reflecting the light down below…or hopefully it was down.

The glimmer shrank as it grew closer. It was not fading…

No.

It was -!

_Look within._

There seemed to be solidity.  
Softly, the world turned, much as seen in ballet, gracefully correcting the body's position.

With head facing right-side-up, or so one could assume, and the falling slowed.

Feet met a softened ground- real and yet surreal.

The light once more emerged, but this time in a shattering spread.  
White doves, the symbol of peace, revealed the source of light as they took form from the Darkened ground below, and fluttered off in there vast flock.

The lighted ground below became painfully bright; blinding.

Eyes were shrouded, just catching a glimpse as the innocent birds fluttered away, disappearing into the Dark.

As the light seemed less abrupt to the naked eye, what was revealed was a pillar with a stained glass mural.

_What lies within your Heart…_

_You again? What now?_

_Call forth your Power._

_What is it?_

_What do you mean? You don't make much sense._

_The power that lies within your Heart._

…

_Call upon it!_

Deciding not to argue or question anymore of the entity insistent on watching every move, the best option was to comply.

Seeking the power within, three flashes appeared simultaneously as this "power" was sought for.

_Step Forward…can you?_

Three steps were taken, the movement causing the three new forms became closer.

_Good._

_Now…_

_Which is the power that will guide you?_

_What?! Make sense already!_

_Examine each power you hold._

_Which strength will guide you?_

…_  
Choose carefully…_

_For once you have chosen, you cannot undo what has been done._

_Um…_

Complying once more, the three "strengths" were looked upon.

_Strength…_

_Magic…_

_Hrm? What's this…_

_Technique?_

_Ahhh…_

_You are a special case._

_The ability to utilize limber tactics, balance, and poise. _

_Now then…_

_Which strength is yours to utilize?_

Hesitancy lingered over technique.

_The power to utilize multiple abilities of both strength, magic, and personal gain._

_A most wondrous choice!  
For it is a rare gift. _

_Will you start making sense for once…? _

_Now is not the time._

The pillar below began to rumble.

_So much has yet to be taught._

The glass began to shatter around the edges, making the cracking and breaking pathway towards the center, where the image once almost lovely now no longer retained its familiarity and yet the unease at the likeness became distorted.

_Huh?! Wh-what's going on?!_

_Hush now, child._

_For your gifts will not be squandered._

The glass continued its rapid and relentless rage.  
The shards floated up, into oblivion and on.

_N-nooooooo!_

_Do not worry. You are waking. Now…_

_Awaken!!_

And all faded back to Dark.

* * *

_You Awake!!_

_Destati, destati _

_Forza, tendi la mano _

_Destati, destati _

_E' giunta l'ora…_

_

* * *

_

"Hey…HEY!"

"Mmmmnggggnm…"

"Wake up Sleepy-head!"

"I-I...I'm A-awake…?"

* * *

_Done!_

_Writing the next chapter as we speak. :)_

_I need some serious name help…soooo…help?_

_Once again, I own nada 'cept OCs._

_And what worlds do you guys want?_

_I need several, and possibly someone to brainstorm a few ideas with. Heh…_


End file.
